Ask Parent,Gaurdian,or Mentor before using a time machine
by Skittlegirl19
Summary: A female college student gets a summer job assisting a scientist. She discovers a prototype time machine, (accidentally on purpose) sending herself to Victorian era England. With no way to return to the present, she tries to adjust to her new home. For her, the lack of technology is almost as nearly a big of a problem as Victorian ideas about "proper" female behavior.
1. Curiosity Killed The Intern

A female college student gets a summer job assisting a scientist. Exploring the lab, she discovers a prototype time machine, accidentally sending herself to Victorian era England. With no way to return to the present, she tries to adjust to her new home. For her, the lack of technology is almost as nearly big of a problem as Victorian ideas about "proper" female behavior.

Ever since I was little I have been fascinated with science, not the type that involves math and solving equations, but the fun stuff like our universe and time travel. So I as I grew up I took all the science-y courses my High School had to offer like chemistry (EW), astronomy, and botany. I managed to ace all of those courses with plenty of help from tutors, and get a scholarship to a fancy collage.

After my first (boring) semester of collage majoring in astronomy, I was required to get a job during my summer semester helping an old astronomer with his theory of time travel. I was curious about his progress and it didn't help that I am a huge Doctor Who fan, so I signed up to be an apprentice.

Unfortunately curiosity killed the cat, and on my first day I wandered into his private study and saw his time machine, I stepped inside and pressed the numbers of the year I wanted to travel to, _1888._

Isn't it just my luck that the first thing I experience is being run over by a carriage, and before I blacked out I saw a familiar eye patch with a matching scowl.


	2. Ciel Likes Lasagna

Disclaimer I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its characters, I'm doing this for fun and don't really care if you publish this or anything similar to this under your own profile. AS LONG as you make a note that the original story is mine, you publish it on Fanfiction, and message me so I can read any tweaks you mat have made:) (Like anyone wants to copy my mediocre writing)

* * *

I wake up with an ache in my abdomen, guess this is what happens when you get ran over. The room I'm in is very plain, the canopy of the bed is blue with a simple white duvet and there is only a dark wood side table, armoire, and vanity with no other decoration. Through the window I can that it is about noon and there are a few carriages leaving, now I just need to find out who lives here.

My body isn't as determined as my mind to get up so it takes almost eight minutes of stretching and dragging to get myself out of bed. I open up the door and peer into a long hallway filled with expensive decor. There is an argument further down and I follow the voices to a familiar entryway and an even more familiar scene…

"I don't care where he is or what he's doing, this is all I'm worried about. By "clean it up" does he mean we can eat it?!" I've heard that voice before.

"I'm sure just one bite each will be fine." That one too.

"Idiot, if we make the wrong call on this one Sebastian will bake us into his next pie!" Sebastian?

" You need to clam yourself down Bardroy a soothing drink might help. Here give this a try." Whoa Mey-Rin?

"Milk. Like that's gunna help me." Oh no wrong thing to say…

"MILK IS AN IMPORTANT PART OF YOUR DIET IT HELPS BUILD STONG BONES!" That really set her off.

Before they can kill each other I butt in, "You know, if this Sebastian didn't want you to eat it he should have been more clear on his instructions."

All the sudden Mey-Rin was having a nose bleed and squealing "How indecent!"

It hit me all at once, I'm in Black Butler, it's the 19th century and my outfit consists of really tight skinny jeans and a black V-neck shirt without a tank-top. _Just Lovely_.

Finny walks up to me with a slight blush "Hello! What is your name Miss?"

" My name is Lacey Tulley and if you wouldn't mind telling me where I am?" Of course I know where I am, but they don't need to know that just yet.

" Oi, aren't you the lass that young Master's coachman ran over yesterday. This is the Phantomhive manor I'm Bard, that's Finny and Mey- Rin, were the servants here."

"Yes I am, and where is your master?" I mean obviously he's been kidnapped by that Italian idiot but I have to milk this whole victim act as long as I can, and if that means feigning ignorance I guess I can manage.

Finny answers this time, "Oh yes the young Master and Mr. Sebastian left a little while ago, I'm not sure when they'll be back."

Mey-Rin pipes up through the massive nose bleed, "Come with me, I'll find you some proper clothes before they return, yes I will!"

She drags me all the way to a dressing room filled with a variety of pretty dresses and tells me to pick whichever one I want, the dress that catches my eye is an emerald green color and is similar to the one Lizzy wears in episode three.

"Why does Lord Phantomhive have all these dresses?"

"Oh, the young Master has a fiancée and she loves cute dresses, yes she does."

A/N They already know who Lizzy is because why else would Ciel have a room full of dresses without the servants questioning it?

"Now come with me you must be awfully hungry, you've been asleep for ages. Bard isn't the best of cooks but I bet we can find something suitable." And with that I am dragged once again to the kitchen.

I peek in the icebox, pantry and all the cabinets and find I have enough ingredients to make lasagna. Minus the ground beef and I have to make tomato sauce by scratch and grate the block of cheese.

"Okay" I say while clapping my hands together, "Finny wash off these tomatoes and smash them up, Mey-Rin, grab me a pot of water and the noodles, and Bard start grating the cheese." They all rush to do their jobs and I grab the rest of the ingredients. Thankfully the pot is metal and the faucet and stove are right next to each other or Mey-Rin would've found some way to drop and break it.

Finally the lasagna is layered and baking, so I sit a mix of garlic, butter and other ingredients in a bowl on the counter and then cut a loaf of bread into slices, then we use a brush to put the mix on the bread and stick it in the oven.

~~~~Time warp~~~~

The servants and I go and greet Ciel and Sebastian when they return and when Sebastian bows to say blah blah I have done a terrible thing dinner isn't ready I interrupt him mid sentence and say "Not to worry there is a warm meal waiting to be eaten inside prepared by yours truly with the help of bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin."

Sebastian turns around and gives the four of us one of those 'I'm going to be so mad if it's a hodge podge of crap' looks, while Ciel shrugs "It is good to see you have recovered Miss Tulley, my sincerest of apologies on behalf of my old coachman." Then he just starts walking toward the manor all nonchalant leaving the rest of us to follow after him.

"No problemo I only have a little ache in my abdomen and how do you know my name?"

He barley turns his head when addressing me, "Your satchel has an identification card along with some other questionable items we will discuss later, and it's a good thing you found proper attire or I might have mistaken you for a prostitute."

I had forgotten about my satchel, but more importantly I wasn't too sure whether that was an insult or not, but hey I'd be a good looking, high class _prostitute_. Anyway Ciel ended up liking our lasagna and all most choked on garlic bread when I told him the three stooges helped and didn't destroy a thing, though Sebby wasn't too happy that we left him the mess to clean up but I simply replied "Whoever cooks doesn't have to clean, and I'm not the one who forgot to make dinner for my master was I?"

Thankfully it was too late for Ciel to question me about my stuff so I got to sleep in the plain room again which actually has a pretty not-so-plain bathroom that I spent a little too much time in.

* * *

Sass isn't appreciated Ciel. I'm probably going to make this a mix of the anime and manga, also that is definatly not the recipe for lasagna, well decent tasting lasagna anyway, I kinda stuck that in there, oh and ever wonder who is driving the carriage when Sebastian is in it? It could be Tanaka but he wouldn't run me over :(... This is also the first time I have written something and its been read by others, so any tips or (constructive)criticism would be appreciated. Thanks xoxo


End file.
